youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Introduction: * We interupt this program to bring you...Gopher ''the Cowardly Groundhog ''show, starring Gopher, the cowardly groundhog! * Abandoned as a pup, he was found by Yo, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with her husband, Fanboy....But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere. It's up to Gopher to save his new home!" Cast: * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Courage * Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Muriel Bagge * Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Eustace Bagge * Computer as himself * Walter (The Muppets) as Dr. Vindaloo * Morgana (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) as Ma Bagge * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Shirley the Medium * Falcon (Stuart Little 2) as The Chicken from Outer Space * Nigel (Rio) as Le Quack * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Katz Pilot: # The Bird from Outer Space Episodes: Season 1: # A Night at the Cat R. Waul's Motel/Cajun Fangirl Stew # The Shadow of Gopher/Dr. Nigel, Amnesia Specialist # Gopher Meets Bigfoot/Hothead # The Demon in the Mattress/Freaky Faciler # Night of the Werewolf/Mother's Day # The Pig Brothers/Sawyer the Cat # King Hades' Curse/The Clutching Foot # The Hunchback of Nowhere/The Gods Must Be Goosey # Cruella De Vil of the Black Puddle/Everyone Wants to Direct # The Penguin Cometh/The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable, Puppy # Heads of Beef/Klub Cat R. Waul # The Revenge of the Bird from Outer Space/Journey to the Center of Nowhere # Little Melody/The Great Tiger Season 2: # The Magic Tree of Nowhere/Robot Randy # The Curse of Sawyer/Gopher in the Big Stinkin' City # Family Business/1,000 Years of Gopher # Gopher Meets the Mummy/Invisible Yo # Human Habitrail/Mission to the Sun # Gopher the Fly/Cat R. Waul Kandy # Nowhere TV/Mega Yo the Magnificent # Bad Hair Day/Forbidden Hat of Gold # Serpent of Evil River/The Transplant # Car Broke, Phone Yes/Cowboy Gopher # Evil Weevil/McPhearson Phantom # The House of Discontent/The Sand Whale Strikes # The Tower of Dr. Clayton Season 3: # Yo Meets Her Match/Gopher vs. Black Wolf # Campsite of Terror/Record Deal # Stormy Weather/The Sandman Sleeps # Hard Drive Gopher/The Ride of the Valkyries # Scuba-Scuba Doo/Conway the Contaminationist # Cat R. Waul Under the Sea/Curtain of Cruelty # Feast of the Grasshoppers/Tulip's Worm # So in Louvre Are We Two/Night of the Scarecrow # Mondo Magic/Watch the Birdies # Fishy Business/Angry Nasty People # Dome of Doom/Drake's Revenge # The Quilt Club/Swindlin' Wind # King of Flan/Gopher Under the Volcano Season 4: # A Dog's Tale/The Nutcracker # Rumpledkiltskin/House Calls # Nigel Balloon/Windmill Vandals # The Uncommon Cold/Super-Hunter, Super-Hunted # Bride of Swamp Monster/Goat Pain # Yo Blows Up/Profiles in Gopher # The Mask # Squatting Bear, Hidden Groundhog/Muted Yo # Aqua-Superhero/Food of the Dragon # The Last of the Starmakers/Son of the Bird from Outer Space # Gopherous Cure/Ball of Revenge # Cabaret Gopher/Wrath of the Librarian # Remembrance of Gopher Past/Perfect Special: # The Fog of Gopher Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show Movie Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Show TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Serie Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Serie Show-Spoof Category:Channel Category:Tv-spoof Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Gopher the Cowardly Groundhog